<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Same Side of the Sea by Crystalyn_Clear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850226">Same Side of the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalyn_Clear/pseuds/Crystalyn_Clear'>Crystalyn_Clear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>34+35 ;))), 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla, Banter, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Choking, Confessions, Deepthroating, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, aka i wanted to write sex but i also thought of fun dates and shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalyn_Clear/pseuds/Crystalyn_Clear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After they spent that night together, Eivor left wanting more. When he gives Vili a warm welcome to Ravensthorpe, he discovers that the Viking wants him just as much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Vili Hemmingson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just had to write this because omfg I love Vili so much. Literally - he is so damn sexy and there's no one more perfect for Eivor than him.</p><p>A huge thank you to my friend N. P. who beta read this chapter for me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eivor always cherished the first step on Ravensthorpe’s soft ground whenever he would come home. The cool breeze and bright sunlight was a warm welcome from the chilling cold of Northumbria. </p><p>This time he’d spent two weeks in the snowy peaks of Snotinghamscire, exploring and establishing another alliance. After Hemming Jarl’s passing, he crowned Trygve in his place and brought Vili back home with him to join the Raven Clan as one of its raiders.</p><p>Eivor knew it was going to be challenging for Vili to settle into a new clan, so he wanted to help him feel welcomed. Never mind the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about him ever since that night they spent together at Odin’s Hideout, exploring every possibility between them if only they’d stayed on the same side of the sea. </p><p>Eivor was the one who said it was just a one time thing, and Vili agreed that they would let their passions set sail just that one time. But why was it that whenever Vili laughed or smiled he couldn’t turn away? He was supposed to be leading his crew when they rowed the long ship, yet more than once they nearly sailed into the side of the river because he was too captivated by Vili’s stories. </p><p>He didn’t know when these feelings started growing inside him. Maybe it was when he first got Vili's letter, or when he first saw him outside the Pict settlement again. Maybe it was when he rode with him and they made fun of each other like the good old days, or maybe even that quiet burst of joy he felt when Vili said he would be joining his crew. </p><p>It didn’t matter. Eivor had had other partners before, but none were as right as Vili. None made him feel so alive. </p><p>Eivor wanted to press his lips against his. He wanted to run his hands over his hard body, to hear the sounds he makes when he’s inside him. He wanted to lie at night warmed by his touch and wake up to a new dawn and do it all over again.</p><p>He pushed those thoughts away. As the leader of the Raven Clan, he had other matters to attend to. There was always someone who needed him around the settlement, so he spent his first day back helping his clan members. He still made sure he had enough time to prepare a welcome for Vili. By late afternoon, Eivor was at the barracks and ready to go.</p><p>‘Vili.’ He greeted.</p><p>‘Eivor,’ said Vili. He was sitting down, polishing his greataxe. ‘Shall we go on a raid? I’m raring to explore these lands!’</p><p>Eivor chuckled. ‘No, not yet. We should get you settled in first.’ He said. ‘Come, there’s a place I want to show you. It’s just as good as your Kinder Downfall.’</p><p>‘I highly doubt that. I shall have to see for myself.’</p><p>Eivor led Vili past the graveyard and to an uphill path. It stopped by the stream that flowed into the waterfall by Valka’s hut. They followed the stream until they reached its source – a small pond brimming with eels. There was a fishing pier and a campsite. Every time Eivor passed by this place, he never saw its owner here. This turned into his quiet escape from the world, his area of solitude. </p><p>
  
</p><p>At this time of day, the setting autumn sun cast an orange haze across the land. Beyond the river to the north was Ledecestre, and to the left were the snowy peaks of Northumbria. Great big trees with red and yellow leaves covered the earth as far as the eye could see. If there was anything Eivor loved about the land of the Anglo-Saxons, it was its temperate landscapes – they were a breath of fresh air from the snow upon snow of Norway.</p><p>‘This is beautiful, Eivor.’ Vili said.</p><p>‘Yes, it is.’ Eivor said, gazing at Vili’s sunlit face. </p><p>Eivor quickly tore his eyes away as Vili turned to him. ‘It’s still not as good as Kinder Downfall, though.’</p><p>‘The south is filled with sights even more beautiful than this. You may change your mind soon.’ Eivor chuckled. ‘Now come, I’ve prepared some food for us.’</p><p>‘Food? When I joined the Raven clan, I expected fearsome battles, merciless raiding. And now you say you’ve made me dinner?’ Vili joked.</p><p>‘Just think of this as my personal welcome to you.’ Eivor led Vili to the campfire. Next to their seats was a basket filled with bread and raspberries from Ravensthorpe’s bushes. In another basket was fresh fish he had caught just earlier.</p><p>‘This is very generous of you, Eivor, to have prepared such a meal by yourself. But I see no mead here.’ Vili said. ‘Are you afraid you’ll get too drunk and find yourself rolling off the hill?’</p><p>‘I thought you might want to remember your first day here.’ Eivor retorted as he lit the campfire. ‘Besides, we shall have a feast with the whole clan tomorrow. Then I will get to watch you make a fool of yourself once I outdrink you.’</p><p>‘Careful now, Eivor. Did you forget my clan makes some of the strongest ale in all of Norway? No one has bested me in over ten years!’</p><p>‘Keep talking, Arse-Stick.’ Eivor picked up one of the sticks in the basket and waved it in front of Vili. ‘Now remember, this stick is for the fish, not for your little dragon’s tail.’ He chuckled as he skewered a fish and then another one.</p><p>‘Keep calling me that and I will have no choice but to tell all of your new friends here the story of Eivor the Pant-less.’</p><p>The two of them laughed. They cooked their fish over the fire as they told stories of all that had happened in the years they were apart. Eivor dearly missed bantering with Vili like this. In his heart he was happy, knowing that this was only the beginning of new adventures to come. Before they knew it, they had finished their meal and the sun had set over the horizon. A full and bright moon began to rise as the twinkling stars came out of hiding.</p><p>‘Fancy a swim, Vili?’ Eivor asked as he loosened his cape off his shoulders. ‘The water is much more pleasant here than up in the north.’ Vili nodded and followed Eivor to the pier.</p><p>Eivor snuck a few glances at Vili’s body as he undressed. He was mesmerised by the way the moonlight danced across his muscles and illuminated his many battle scars. As Eivor pulled down his own pants, he took another quick glance at the hair that lined Vili’s chest and crept down beneath his smallclothes. He felt a stir in his loins but pushed it away. ‘Ready to test the waters?’</p><p>‘Hold on a moment.’ Vili said as he pulled down his pants, his last piece of clothing before he was down to his underwear. Eivor quickly glanced at his shapely round ass before getting a devilish idea. ‘Now I-’ Before Vili could finish his sentence, Eivor pushed him into the pond!</p><p>The Viking’s body created a splash so large that water sprayed up to Eivor’s chest. Vili came gasping up for air as Eivor gave a hearty laugh.</p><p>‘Eivor!’ Vili splashed water at him with all his might. </p><p>Eivor could only laugh even as Vili assaulted him unrelentingly. His move was to cannonball into the pond, creating an even larger splash right in his face. Vili quickly wiped the water from his eyes then used his arms and legs to keep Eivor from coming back up the surface. He would keep him under for as long as he could. Eivor struggled against his hold but managed to kick him away. With the both of them now on equal ground, their battle began anew with a furious series of splashes and attempts at dunking each other’s heads underwater.</p><p>Eivor was successful – he had a good hold of Vili. No matter how his hands pushed at his face and arms, he would not budge. Eivor smirked as Vili struggled against him. But his sense of victory was premature, for he suddenly got smacked on the head. His grip loosened and Vili managed to escape. When Eivor came to, he saw a creature hurriedly swimming away. That bastard had just struck him with an eel!</p><p>‘Alright, I’ve had enough.’ Vili said, laughing. They moved to the edge of the pond so they could sit with just their lower halves underwater. ‘You haven’t changed one bit, Eivor.’</p><p>‘Really? I wish I could say the same for you, Vili.’ Eivor grinned. ‘How is it that you’ve become even more helpless and weak since last I saw you? Resorting to dirty tactics just because you couldn’t match my strength? That doesn’t sound like the Viking I knew in Norway.’ For that, he earned another splash of water.</p><p>Gods, how he missed having fun like this. There was nothing more that Eivor wanted in the world right now than to be with Vili. He loved spending time with him, but he also loved <em> looking </em>at him. How could he miss the sight of water dripping down his body to unspeakable places? His hair, normally fluffy, now wet against his face. And his skin, glistening in the moonlight. The water coated his scarred lips, making them look so soft and… and-</p><p>‘Vili… I…’ The world melted away as he drew closer. His eyes were transfixed on those lips, those soft lips... until he pressed his against them.</p><p>Eivor wasn’t sure of their relationship after he’d said those words to him back in Snotinghamscire, but right now, Vili was kissing him back just as fiercely as before. Though soft at first, their kiss grew more passionate as their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths.</p><p>They parted for a moment, only so that Vili could say, ‘Eivor… I want you.’ Eivor’s lips were back on his again. Indeed, Vili’s lips were soft, and his mouth tasted of sweet raspberries.</p><p>Eivor held the back of his neck then ran his fingers up to his short black hair. With his other hand, he traced the scars on his body as if they would tell him about all the adventures he’d missed out on all these years. Even as the water was cool beneath them, Vili’s skin grew warmer with each kiss. Eivor was sure he must be feeling the same too since his cock strained in his shorts at the simplest touch.</p><p>Vili’s hands roamed all over Eivor’s arms, back, and chest. They dared to venture lower and submerged underwater to his shorts. Eivor lifted his hips to let Vili slide the last of his clothes down to his thighs, then he sighed into their kiss as his cock, already long and hard, sprung free. Vili wrapped his hand around it, and with the other, he kneaded Eivor’s ass. Eivor groaned deep in his throat. Vili tightened his grip around Eivor’s thick cock, moving all along his length with slow but deliberate strokes.</p><p>‘Come now, let’s get out of here.’ Eivor whispered. Vili’s hands left his cock and he groaned at the loss, but he didn’t have to wait long. Soon they were inside the tent. The light of the campfire passing through the fabric cast an orange glow onto their bodies along with long, dark shadows. Having lost their shorts on the way here, their naked bodies were hot to the touch.</p><p>Eivor lay down on his back as Vili kissed and bit his neck. His beard brushed against his skin every time he chose a new spot to adore. He left bruises where everyone could see them, but Eivor didn’t give a damn. All he could do was let out soft moans and sighs as Vili stroked his cock.</p><p>Eivor tugged at his hair as a plea for him to move further down. Vili complied and parted with Eivor’s bruised neck to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his body. He passed by his nipples, taking one and then the other into his mouth and sucking them. Eivor let out a moan at the tingling sensation.</p><p>Vili continued lower and lower until his mouth was right above Eivor’s cock. His blue eyes shifted up to lock with Eivor’s and by Odin, did he look ravishing. Eivor could barely contain his want at the sight of his dishevelled hair, and the feel of his hot breath on his cock.</p><p>Eivor stared at him with bated breath. He waited with excruciating anticipation for Vili to take him into his mouth, but he would not give him that satisfaction yet. He paid no attention to the head which was already glistening with precum. Instead, he merely brushed his lips and planted feather light kisses on the shaft.</p><p>‘Stop teasing me Vili.’ Eivor growled.</p><p>‘Why should I? I enjoy watching you squirm.’ With each word, his mouth drew closer to the Eivor’s tip.</p><p>‘Do it before I roll us over and fuck your face.’ Eivor grabbed Vili’s hair.</p><p>Vili sniggered. ‘Maybe I’d like that.’ He wrapped his mouth around the head then gave it a quick suck. His lips came back up with a pop. ‘But let’s save it for next time.’</p><p>Eivor’s eyes widened and he loosened his grip on Vili’s hair. <em> Next time? Does that mean he still wants more? </em>he thought.</p><p>He had no time to consider that as Vili took him in his mouth again. The Viking was slow and took his sweet time riling him up, but damn was he good at this. The way he sucked the head and ran his tongue over Eivor’s most sensitive part was simply indescribable.</p><p>Vili took Eivor deeper into his mouth. He slid it in and out a few times before he came back up and let Eivor’s cock fall out. Eivor grunted, but his agony would not be for long. Vili used his hand to spread the wetness over every inch of Eivor’s cock. Then Vili took him in his mouth again and he bobbed up and down, his head moving in time with his hands that covered what his mouth couldn’t reach.</p><p>His mouth sucked him tightly and gods, it felt just like when he was inside him before. Eivor felt like his mind had slipped off into a dream, lost in the feeling of being wrapped by his best friend’s warm mouth. He suddenly felt a pleasure build up from his toes and up his legs – he was close.</p><p>He gently pushed Vili’s head away from his cock. ‘Not yet- need to be… inside you.’</p><p>Eivor flipped the both of them over. He turned Vili around and raised his hips so could be on all fours. ‘Hm,’ he hummed. He wouldn’t trade this view for the world. </p><p>He caressed Vili’s tattooed back then moved his hands lower. He squeezed his ass before spreading his cheeks apart to place a soft kiss onto Vili’s hole. Growing bolder, he licked it. Vili moaned and his husky voice made Eivor’s cock jolt.</p><p>‘I can’t wait to be inside you.’ Eivor licked some more around the area then darted his tongue inside. He wanted to make sure his hole would be as wet as possible. He relished this, knowing that Vili’s pleasure was all under his control.</p><p>Eivor sat back up then reached his hand out to take hold of Vili’s chin to turn it to the side. He placed his fingers over Vili’s lips, and the man gladly took them into his mouth. His tongue swirled around two of his thick fingers until they were well and wet. Eivor placed these fingers back at his entrance then slowly inserted one inside.</p><p>‘Ah!’ Vili breathed out. He trembled beneath him.</p><p>Eivor slid his finger deeper inside. He pumped it in and out very slowly to allow Vili to adjust to the size. He stroked his cock as he slid in the second finger. He explored every ridge, all the while imagining it was his cock stretching him out instead of his fingers. He picked up the pace and Vili moaned even louder.</p><p>‘Eivor,’ </p><p>‘Yes?’</p><p>‘I need something bigger… I need you.’ With that, Eivor’s fingers slipped out of him. He pumped his cock a few times more then positioned it at Vili’s entrance. He pushed it in slowly, just the tip. </p><p>‘Come on, Eivor. Harder. I can take it.’ He wasn’t going to deny him the pleasure. Eivor pushed with more force until his full length was in.</p><p>Eivor shut his eyes tight and let out a low moan. Vili wrapped around his cock in so tight a grip he felt his head might explode. He moved in and out slowly at first, then faster. His hands held onto Vili’s hips and with each thrust he pulled his ass deeper onto his cock.</p><p>Eivor opened his eyes again. Vili’s face was turned towards him, and it was all red, most especially his lips. Eivor got the urge to kiss them, so he leaned forward and took his bottom lip in his. Vili moaned at one particularly deep thrust and Eivor took that chance to slip his tongue inside.</p><p>Eivor wrapped a hand around Vili’s throat and squeezed. They kissed like that as Eivor’s thrusts grew wilder and faster. Their skin smacked loudly each time Vili’s hips met his.</p><p>‘Ah, yes, right there!’ Vili suddenly cried in between their kisses. ‘There, Eivor.’</p><p>Eivor slammed his hips harder and harder against Vili’s ass. He made sure to hit that spot with each thrust. His free hand reached around and grabbed Vili’s cock which was slick with precum. He spread it with his thumb and then stroked it in time with his movements. </p><p>Their ragged breathing and groans of pleasure rang out in the open. They moaned louder and louder, not caring if sounds of their passion should reach any ears down at Ravensthorpe.</p><p>Then suddenly Eivor felt that building up of pleasure again. ‘Vili,’ he huffed. He was far too gone to stop now. ‘I’m close.’</p><p>‘Me- me too.’</p><p>They moved harder and faster against each other. Eivor’s pounding into Vili grew more inconsistent with each thrust as his pleasure mounted. It climbed as high as the tallest mountains in Norway until finally he reached that peak, and everything toppled over. He let out a loud grunt as overwhelming sensations took him. He came, pumping his hot white seed deep inside Vili. Soon after he felt Vili’s cock twitch, and the Viking beneath him groaned as he spilled onto the floor.</p><p>Eivor stayed inside for a while longer, enjoying the warmth and closeness, before his cock started to soften and he pulled out. They lay next to each other, silent in their bliss, as they caught their breaths. </p><p>‘Vili…’ Eivor said. ‘I don’t want this to be our last time together.’ He rolled over on his side to look at him. He was still dishevelled from their encounter, but Eivor knew he was listening. ‘What I said at Snotingham… about this being just a flickering flame. I didn’t mean that.’</p><p>Vili turned his head to look at Eivor. ‘I feel the same. I care for you.’</p><p>‘I do too.’ He leaned in for a kiss. This one was soft and slow, filled with all the emotions that had built up these past weeks. ‘Say you’ll be mine.’</p><p>‘Yes, I’m yours, Eivor.’</p><p>‘And I, yours, Vili.’</p><p>They drew closer to one another. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you go to the actual campsite in the game, you’ll find there’s an old woman fishing by the pond. Don’t tell anyone but I killed her lmao so let’s just pretend she never existed and it’s really Eivor’s little spot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikei_firefly/pseuds/keikei_firefly">Keikei_firefly</a> for the great ideas and for beta reading this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Eivor called the Raven Clan to a feast. They would celebrate their success in Snotinghamscire and formally welcome Vili as their newest member.</p>
<p>Eivor made the rounds in Ravensthorpe, checking on everyone who would provide the food for later. Vili followed along so he could meet the clan members. The ale and bread would be ready by evening, but they could not possibly have a feast without any meat.</p>
<p>‘If it’s fresh game you’re looking for, we’ve had sightings of a large wild boar roaming the swamps. It’s been spotted just east of here, north of Grantebridge.’ Wallace said.</p>
<p>‘Then Eivor and I shall hunt it down together!’ Vili said.</p>
<p>Eivor raised his eyebrows. ‘Absolutely not. I won’t have tonight’s celebrant lift a finger for this feast.’</p>
<p>Petra had a pensive look on her face. ‘Well, it would take the strength of two men to kill it and bring it back. I haven’t the time to join you as we’re still missing deer for later.’</p>
<p>‘You see, Eivor, it’s perfect. You and I shall fell down this wild beast while Petra hunts for deer.’ Vili said. The triumphant look on his face told Eivor that he was already looking forward to the taste of its juicy meat on his tongue.</p>
<p>Eivor shook his head and sighed.</p>
<p>‘It’s settled then.’ Wallace said. ‘Come back here once you’re done so I can prepare the game.’</p>
<p>Seeing no way out of this, Eivor and Vili left the house and took the longship. They followed the river to Grantebridgescire. With Synin guiding their path, they located the boar to be somewhere on the island southwest of the Isle of Ely Monastery. Their crew stayed docked on the shore while they went on to investigate the area.</p>
<p>Eivor had been here before on his first trip to Grantebridge. He remembered deer, rabbits, and all sorts of wild animals roamed this part of the swamp. Now they were nowhere to be found.<em> Probably run away from the boar </em>, he thought.</p>
<p>Eivor used his Odin’s Sight to scan the area. The swamp was foggy, except for when the rays of the sun cut through the leaves of the trees. Not many plants grew here, only the rare bush and dried grass. He spotted fresh hoofprints pressed into the soft soil.</p>
<p>‘Over here, Vili.’ They followed the prints to the centre of the island. The fog cleared, revealing the wild boar. </p>
<p>The beast had dark brown fur and two long tusks. It was thrice the size of any other boar that Eivor had seen! He wondered what was in these waters that it could grow to such a monstrous size.</p>
<p>Eivor notched an arrow into his hunting bow. ‘Ready, Arse-stick?’ Vili nodded and ran towards the boar. The second it noticed him, Eivor let his arrow fly. It struck right in its neck, but it seemed unphased as its thick skin prevented the arrowhead from piercing any deeper.</p>
<p>The boar roared then shook its head left and right in an attempt to hit the Viking coming at him. Vili dodged out of the way. He swung his greataxe and knocked the beast down on its side. He dealt more blows to its stomach as Eivor shot three arrows in a row at its skull.</p>
<p>The boar had enough of this one-sided assault. While Vili was mid-swing, it stood up and slammed him down. Filled with rage, it threw its head up in the air, then locked eyes onto Eivor. It charged right at him!</p>
<p>Eivor quickly dodged. He looked over his shoulder to see the boar’s head swing at him. He could only roll and sidestep away. The wild beast’s rampage left him no room strike. They continued their dance until he grew weary. He slowed down and clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Behind him the wild boar’s huffing grew louder – it was going to hit him! He was far too tired to dodge again. Out of stamina, he could only quicken his pace. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable impact.</p>
<p>A resounding crunch rang in the air. Eivor turned around and saw Vili’s greataxe lodged in the creature’s skull. It dropped to the ground, stunned. He stared at it and at Vili who pulled his weapon out of the boar. </p>
<p>He felt his energy return to him. Eivor took his bearded axes in both hands and struck the creature multiple times in quick succession. A great surge of adrenaline coursed through his veins. He jumped high into the air like a Valkyrie and landed a hard blow onto the boar’s head.</p>
<p>The beast was battered and bruised but nowhere near finished yet. It rose from its feet and wildly shook its body. The force sent Eivor flying backwards into a pool of swamp water. He was dazed, but more or less alright. Vili, however, landed smack against the trunk of a tree. The impact stunned him hard enough to make it difficult to rise.</p>
<p>The boar ran around in a circle then lined itself up in front of Vili’s body. It roared so loud that Soma might have heard its cry from Grantebridge. It charged as fast as lightning at him, leaving a trail of dust in its tracks.</p>
<p>Eivor snapped out of his daze. He rushed over to Vili who scrambled to pick up his weapon which lay just a few inches out of his reach. Any moment now, the boar would hit him. The strength of its tusks would be enough to impale Vili right then and there!</p>
<p>Before it had the chance to strike, Vili picked up his greataxe and used all his strength to cleave the creature right between its eyes. Eivor jumped onto the boar’s back and hacked his axes into its nape over and over again.</p>
<p>The wild boar gave one final whine then fell to the ground in defeat.</p>
<p>‘Vili, are you alright?’ Eivor jumped off the boar and hurried to help him up.</p>
<p>‘I’m fine, Wolf-kissed.’ Vili said. He spat some blood out of his mouth then smiled. ‘The beast is much more hurt than I am, but look at it now. Soon it shall be sitting in our bellies!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wallace and Petra stared wide-eyed as Eivor and Vili dropped the wild boar onto the floor. They stood proudly over its dead body. Petra’s spoils paled in comparison.</p>
<p>‘You killed that thing by yourselves?’ Wallace looked almost fearful of what they could do to him. It was a good thing then they were on the same side.</p>
<p>‘An easy feat for any warrior of the Raven Clan.’ Eivor said. He and Vili left their house in laughter. Behind them they heard Wallace saying,</p>
<p>‘Petra, could you get me my tools? No, no, not those – I need the <em> bigger </em>ones.’</p>
<p>From afternoon to evening, Eivor and Vili helped the clan with the rest of their preparations for the feast. They carried barrels of ale from Tekla’s brewery and Tarben’s freshly baked bread. They even made sure to fulfil Yanli’s request to add spices when cooking the meat.</p>
<p>‘Please, I insist! Your food needs much more flavour.’ She said as she showed them her boxes filled to the brim with garlic, ginger, and cloves. She revealed even more stacked behind the counter which contained pepper, cinnamon, and bay leaves. Eivor was sure she spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen giving detailed instructions to their cook.</p>
<p>By nightfall, all the food and drink were ready, and everyone was gathered in the longhouse.</p>
<p>‘Tonight, we celebrate our new alliance to Snotinghamscire.’ Eivor said. ‘Though Hemming Jarl has moved on to the feast hall, his son, Vili, is here with us.</p>
<p>‘In Norway, Vili was a rowdy boy, always getting into trouble, and dragging me along with him.’ He grinned as fond memories of them getting scolded by their parents came to his mind. ‘But he has been a good and loyal friend to me and Sigurd for many years. Let us toast to our newest member of the Raven Clan. Skål!’</p>
<p>‘Skål!’ The clan cheered. They lifted their horns high and drank until not a drop was left.</p>
<p>Eivor felt especially lonely in times like these. He stared at his empty horn, knowing that Sigurd should have been the one to give that speech. He hated how Fulke was probably exploring new ways to torture him with each passing second. He promised to himself he would find his brother soon. With their new alliance, the Raven Clan would be strong enough to storm any fortress and bring him back home.</p>
<p><em> Oh, the weight of leadership. </em>It felt too much to bear at times.</p>
<p>At least he had the taste of the wild boar to melt his troubles away. Its strong and nutty flavour made all the effort of killing it worth it.</p>
<p>As he ate, Eivor enjoyed a lively conversation with Randvi and Vili, filled with raucous laughter. He washed his mouth with ale then sampled the venison. Its rich and earthy texture was further enhanced by Yanli’s spices. He hoped the next shipment would come sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>Some Jomsvikings seemed to have a talent for music. The clan cheered when they began to play a lively tune on flute and lyre.</p>
<p>‘Vili, come dance with me!’ Eivor said once they had finished their meal. He practically dragged Vili along to join Tove and Rowan in dance. </p>
<p>The dance itself was simple, but Eivor still enjoyed watching the way Vili shifted from one foot to another. He lifted his gaze to Vili’s face and lingered on his lips. They were red from talking and laughing all night. He felt a sudden urge to kiss him then and there.</p>
<p>Eivor led Vili away to sit next to him on the empty end of a table. Just as he leaned his head in, Gunnar sat on the opposite side. ‘Eivor, I feel like I’ve hardly seen you all night!’</p>
<p>‘Gunnar,’ Eivor pulled away from Vili and cleared his throat. ‘how are you, friend?’</p>
<p>‘I’m wonderful!’ Gunnar took a deep drink from his horn and beamed at Eivor. ‘I just wanted to tell you that I’ve met the loveliest of ladies!’</p>
<p>‘You did? And when can I meet her?’</p>
<p>‘Soon, soon. Oh, she’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met before!’ Eivor and Vili simply smiled and nodded along as Gunnar talked about his lady love. Unbeknownst to the blacksmith, Eivor’s hand lay on Vili’s thigh. He drew circles there, getting closer and closer to where his legs meet.</p>
<p>Gunnar suddenly stood up. ‘Where is Valka? I must ask her if she can tell me anything more about her!’</p>
<p>‘I doubt you could get many answers from her.’ Vili chuckled. ‘She’s a seer, not a love oracle.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, but I need to know if she feels as strongly as I do for her!’ Gunnar was far too tipsy to be talked some sense into. He looked around for a moment then quickly left their table once he spotted her.</p>
<p>Valka was going around offering to drink horn for horn of ale with everyone she came across, her latest victim being Hytham. It was strange. She always seemed so mysterious, but after a few drinks she was a completely different person.</p>
<p>Eivor snapped back to attention once Vili took hold of his hand and brought it up to rest against his length. He felt his hardness underneath his palm and squeezed.</p>
<p>‘Let’s go somewhere just the two of us.’ Vili’s breath was hot against his ear. Everyone seemed to be busy enjoying the festivities. They wouldn’t mind if Eivor and the celebrant slipped away for a moment, right?</p>
<p>He led Vili to his quarters, looking around every few seconds to make sure no one noticed them. As soon as Eivor locked his room, Vili took hold of his shoulders and pushed him against the doors. Vili’s lips came crashing down on his in a kiss that tasted of mead and game.</p>
<p>‘I’ve been wanting to do that all night.’ Vili breathed.</p>
<p>Their lips met again, this time fiercer than before. Vili slid his tongue across Eivor’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Eivor opened his mouth and let it slip inside.</p>
<p>Capes, shirts, and pants flew about the room as they tore them off each other’s bodies. Eivor didn’t give a damn if he should hit any of his belongings. All he knew was that Vili’s fingers lit a blazing trail across his skin with every inch he touched.</p>
<p>‘Bed. Now.’ Eivor growled.</p>
<p>Vili wrapped Eivor in a tight embrace, their lips and tongues parting not even for a second. Eivor walked backwards at Vili’s lead. He felt the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed.</p>
<p>Vili pushed Eivor onto the bed. He pinned him against it then nibbled the shell of Eivor’s ear. Tingles ran up Eivor’s spine and he moaned, even louder again once Vili pressed his hips against Eivor’s.</p>
<p>With one hand Vili held their cocks in a tight grip. He spread pre-cum leaking out of their tips all over their shafts. He rubbed their cocks together, now slick from their juices. Vili groaned in Eivor’s ear, making his cock pulse in his hands.</p>
<p>Eivor’s moans grew louder as Vili quickened his pace. He felt he had to hold onto something, anything, to keep him steady. He went for Vili’s shoulder blades and raked his fingers down his back. His nails left deep angry marks and dug crescent moons into Vili’s skin.</p>
<p>Vili’s hands were just so big and they knew how to work Eivor in just the right way. Their tips rubbing against each other sent shivers down his spine. If Eivor wasn’t careful he might cum right then. He couldn’t let that happen. He still wanted to take Vili in his mouth.</p>
<p>Eivor flipped them over. Vili was surprised at the sudden movement, but he eased into the soft furs when he saw Eivor moving down his body.</p>
<p>Eivor’s mouth hovered over Vili’s cock. It was always larger than average, but up close it looked absolutely gigantic. He wrapped his hand around it and pointed up to his face. He stared into Vili’s dark blue eyes as he lowered his mouth.</p>
<p>He sucked the tip, slow and sensual. A bead of pre-cum flowed out and he lapped it up like it was sweet honey. He took Vili deeper into his mouth as far back as he could go without gagging. His hand moved up and down in time with his head to pleasure what his mouth couldn’t take.</p>
<p>Vili gasped and sighed as Eivor worked his shaft. Eivor sucked harder and faster, eliciting moans from the man under him. The noises he made were music to his ears. As he bobbed his head up and down he felt every vein with his tongue, every pulse under his palm.</p>
<p>‘Eivor, come here.’ Vili gestured to his face. ‘Let me loosen you up.’</p>
<p>Eivor moved up the bed to almost sit on Vili’s face. He turned around and stuck his ass out then lowered his head back down to Vili’s cock. He took it back into his mouth and continued his fervent sucking. It felt strange doing it upside down, but he liked that he was getting to know each and every inch of Vili.</p>
<p>Vili grabbed hold of Eivor’s cheeks and spread them apart. He hummed then craned his neck up to lick at his entrance. </p>
<p>A jolt of pleasure ran through Eivor’s body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He moaned, sending vibrations onto Vili’s cock. His grip tightened around it as Vili continued with long licks and circles around his hole.</p>
<p>Eivor pushed his hips further back, pressing his ass against Vili’s wet tongue. Vili chuckled then plunged his tongue inside of him. It skilfully explored his insides, making it wet all over. Vili began to fuck him with his tongue, and Eivor’s head spun. Gods, how he wanted something bigger.</p>
<p>Eivor realised that in his pleasure he had stopped moving his mouth. That wouldn’t do. He made up for it by taking Vili’s cock all the way until it hit the back of his throat. There was still much more his mouth could not reach. His brows furrowed as he suppressed his gag reflex and relaxed his muscles. He took a deep breath through his nose then lowered his mouth.</p>
<p>The thick cock slid down into his throat. It passed bit by bit, going deeper every second, until it bottomed out. It was so large it made an impressionable bulge in Eivor’s neck.</p>
<p>Eivor swallowed, letting the muscles of his throat tighten around Vili’s cock. Vili moaned, the sounds muffled by him being so far into Eivor’s ass. Eivor fully slid the cock out. He pressed a kiss onto the tip then took him all the way in again. He began a slow rhythm of sucking him like this, taking him deep inside his throat every time.</p>
<p>Vili pushed a finger inside Eivor. The intrusion was not so bad. He was well prepared from how wet the Viking made him with his tongue. Vili inserted another finger. It was met with more resistance, but he kept going until it was fully inside. He twisted them around and stretched him out. He put one final digit inside and finger fucked him until his ass was loosened up enough.</p>
<p>‘Eivor, get up.’ Vili said, his voice shaky from Eivor’s stimulation on his cock. ‘I want to be inside of you.’</p>
<p>Eivor pulled away from Vili’s cock. He whined at the loss of the fingers from his ass, but he grinned at the fact that he would be filled up with something much larger. He hovered over the said thing, facing Vili.</p>
<p>Lying there naked in Eivor’s bed, Vili looked nothing short of perfection. His cheeks and ears were a beautiful rosy red. His dark hair was dishevelled. His inked chest rose and fell in anticipation for Eivor to <em> move </em>.</p>
<p>Move he did. He took Vili’s cock, slick with his own saliva, and lined it up to his entrance. The tip pressed against his hole. It dared to split him wide open. Eivor kept pushing his hips downwards until the head was inside. He kept going, slow and steady, until he managed to take in the whole length.</p>
<p>It was painful at first. Not even three of Vili’s fingers could prepare him for how much it stretched his insides. The more he moved though, the more he adjusted to its size and that feeling of fullness. After a few thrusts, pain gave way to pleasure. He picked up his pace and soon enough he was desperately bucking and grinding against Vili.</p>
<p>‘Fuck, Eivor.’ Vili groaned. He placed his hands on Eivor’s hips and guided him up and down on his cock. ‘You’re so tight.’</p>
<p>Eivor gasped. One thrust sent an immaculate wave of pleasure throughout his bottom. He found his sweet spot. He slammed his hips down with increasing need, making sure to hit that same place with each thrust. His mind was cloudy. He could think of nothing else but how good it felt to have Vili inside him.</p>
<p>‘Vili, you feel so big.’ Eivor said in between his moans which only grew louder and louder.</p>
<p>‘Shh,’ Vili said. ‘Quiet down.’</p>
<p>That’s right. They were still at a feast and if they weren’t careful, no amount of chattering and music could overpower the noises that he was making. Eivor clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. </p>
<p>Eivor might have been on top, but it was Vili who took control. His grip tightened. He vigorously slammed Eivor down on his cock, meeting his hips which thrusted wildly from under. </p>
<p>Good gods, that only served to drive Eivor to further plains of ecstasy.</p>
<p>‘Eivor, I’m close.’</p>
<p>‘Don’t hold back.’ Any moment now Eivor would fall over the edge. Even if for some outlandish reason he wanted not to, Vili’s hold on him would not let him escape.</p>
<p>Vili’s once steady rhythm grew desperate. He pumped faster and harder into Eivor as he chased release. Their hips met with resounding slaps of sweat and skin.</p>
<p>‘Eivor!’ Vili groaned.</p>
<p>Vili’s cock shot strings of cum inside him. The feeling of it splattering against his walls mixed with the intoxicating sounds he made was enough to send Eivor over the edge. He threw his head back and moaned into his palm. He saw a great night sky covered in stars and coloured by streaks of green and blue Northern lights. Pleasure rolled all over his body as his cock covered Vili’s stomach with his seed.</p>
<p>Eivor lifted himself off Vili’s cock. He was still so enraptured in bliss that he didn’t even notice the white hot cum oozing out of him. He rolled over and lied down next to Vili. They lay there for a while in silence, trying to catch their breaths.</p>
<p>Eivor turned to his side and pressed a soft kiss on Vili’s cheek. Vili turned his head and met his lips. They kissed lazily, lips just grazing against each other.</p>
<p>‘We should return to the celebrations.’ Eivor whispered.</p>
<p>They cleaned up and dressed themselves. The door creaked open as they tried to join the party unnoticed, but they didn’t need to be so careful. It seemed like no one had missed them. Everyone in the clan looked dead drunk. Raiders brawled with each other, and people struggled to stay on their feet.</p>
<p>‘Looks like we need to catch up.’ Eivor said.</p>
<p>‘How about that drinking contest you mentioned yesterday?’</p>
<p>‘I’ll have you knocked out under the table!’ They walked to the open barrel of ale. ‘Three horns should be enough.’</p>
<p>‘You coward! We should make it five, at least.’</p>
<p>‘Six it is then!’</p>
<p>They both grabbed a horn, filled it with mead, and toasted. ‘Skål!’</p>
<p>Eivor ignored how the ale fizzed against his sore throat, gulping it down as fast as he could. It practically flowed from the horn straight to his gullet. By the third he was swaying, and by the fifth he could barely stand up straight.</p>
<p>He was still bold enough to taunt, ‘Staggering already?’ More than once he choked on the ale, but he pressed on.</p>
<p>Eivor refilled his horn for the last round at the same time as Vili. Neck and neck, they both drank their horns as fast as they could. Eivor nearly fell to the ground as he tried to finish his. He groaned. His vision was blurring. After the last drop, he raised his fists and cheered. He had won by just a few seconds!</p>
<p>Eivor laughed. ‘How does it feel to be bested, Vili?’ He wasn’t sure if he was speaking straight. The world spun all around him.</p>
<p>‘You just got lucky.’ Vili drawled. ‘I will not go so easy on you next time!’</p>
<p>Eivor grabbed hold of Vili’s arm and tugged him along towards the rest of the clan. He wanted to check on how Hytham was doing, if Valka had drunk him to death yet or not…</p>
<p>All went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eivor woke up snuggled in the warm furs of his bed. He felt sick to the stomach. He lay there and tried to keep his drink down as he recalled the night before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Come on, Arse-Stick!’ Eivor cheered, his arms stretched outwards. They stood in front of the longhouse before the large tree. Above him, Vili stood precariously on a branch. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘You will be sure to catch me?’ Vili’s voice wavered. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Yes! You must simply have faith when you make the jump!’ Eivor glanced beside him to the voice. He had found Hytham after all! He was stumbling over his own two feet, but his mind was surely right. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘I will hold you to that.’ Vili jumped down from the tree with the grace of a chicken. He crashed hard onto Eivor and Hytham’s arms. They all groaned from the impact. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘You will make a fine addition to the Hidden Ones!’ Hytham sounded pleased despite the pain. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Chewy!’ Eivor called out to the white wolf. ‘Come here, girl!’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Chewy padded over to him. She looked up expectantly, eyes wide and tongue lolling out her mouth. She waited for orders or, better yet, a treat. Eivor moved behind her then tried to ride on her back. She ran off, startled, and sent Eivor stumbling backwards onto some bits of wood. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Oh no!’ Holger cried. ‘How dare you, Eivor! I’d been working on that painting for two weeks!’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eivor picked himself up and saw that he did indeed crash right onto the canvas. The half-done image of a longship docking onto lush shores was torn in half. Not only that – the fresh paint by his easel spilled onto the floor. It covered Eivor’s cheek and clothes with yellow, green, and blue. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Holger, I’m so sorry. I can get you some new paint and-’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Out! Out with you!’ Holger hit him with various scraps of wood and cloth until he ran out of his house. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Drink this, Eivor.’ Reda held a cup of fresh water up to his lips. He obediently drank it down, the cool drink curing the dryness on his tongue. He let it flow until it was empty. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They sat on a bench by the docks. His head was ringing. There was some gods awful sound, almost like the howling of a wolf whose throat had been ripped apart. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘What is that racket?’ He groaned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘That would be your friend Vili.’ Reda said. He pointed to the longship where Vili stood in the middle, singing his heart out to some ballad about heroism and glory.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Please, Vili,’ Eivor begged. ‘Stop, before you burst my ears!’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Vili only sang louder. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reda must have been the one to take him back to his bed. One of these days he would have to do an unpaid quest for him as thanks.</p>
<p>Eivor got up and dressed himself. He walked around his room very slowly, swaying as he tried to steady the unease in his stomach.</p>
<p>His whole upper body ached. What were he and Hytham thinking when they tried to catch Vili from such a height?</p>
<p>He wondered where Vili was, how he was doing. He swung the doors to his quarters open. He immediately squinted and turned his gaze away. The daylight stung his eyes.</p>
<p>‘Eivor,’ Randvi stood outside his quarters. It seemed like she had been waiting there for a while. ‘Are you alright? I worried you might have drunk too much when I saw you and Swanburrow dancing on the tables.’</p>
<p>‘I- wait, we did what?’</p>
<p>‘I thought you looked quite good. You’re not so bad of a dancer.’ Randvi chuckled. ‘Although, Vili didn’t seem to like it when you started taking your clothes off.’ She laughed when she saw the flabbergasted look on Eivor’s face. ‘Don’t worry, you only shed your cloak. I’ve already placed it back in your quarters.’</p>
<p>‘That’s a relief.’ Eivor sighed. ‘Have you seen Vili anywhere?’</p>
<p>‘He must be by the docks, as usual. I remember you and him being some of the last men standing. Everyone else had passed out already but I could still hear his atrocious singing.’</p>
<p>‘Don’t remind me.’ Eivor shook his head at the memory of such melodic dissonance.</p>
<p>‘One last thing, Eivor. I saw you and Vili went to your quarters last night.’ Randvi looked lost in thought. ‘You didn’t come out for quite a while… is there something going on between you two?’</p>
<p>Eivor looked off to the side. He hesitated… but then he remembered how much of a good friend Randvi has been to him. She has always been honest to him about her relationship with Sigurd, so why shouldn’t he tell her about him and Vili?</p>
<p>‘Yes. We are together, Randvi, if that’s what you’re asking.’</p>
<p>‘Oh,’ She looked almost… disappointed. ‘well, I’m happy you two have found each other again. It’s rare to be such good friends with your partner.’</p>
<p>‘Thank you.’ Eivor said. He knew she was probably talking about Sigurd. He cleared his throat. ‘I should go look for him.’</p>
<p>‘Farewell, Eivor. And please, make sure to drink a lot of water today.’</p>
<p>He nodded and went on his way.</p>
<p>Eivor shielded his eyes as he adjusted to the late morning sun. His stomach still turned, but the fresh air sobered him up fast. He found Vili fishing by the pier. He fixed his clothes and hair before approaching. He was far too proud to show the alcohol affected him as much as it did.</p>
<p>‘Of all the things to do the day after a feast, I did not expect you to be fishing.’</p>
<p>‘Ah, Eivor.’ Vili had a smug grin on his face. ‘You’re finally awake.’</p>
<p>‘I would have woken up earlier, but I was scared I would hear your singing again.’ Eivor laughed. He took a fishing line and cast it out into the river. Not long after, a fish bit onto his hook. It went this way and that and almost snagged the line. Eivor’s strength was not up to par with usual, but he still managed to reel it in.</p>
<p>‘Look at the size of this thing!’ Eivor beamed. It took both his arms and hands to hold this whopper. It wriggled in his arms.</p>
<p>‘Ha! I’ve caught much larger fish than that.’ Vili mocked.</p>
<p>‘Really now?’ Eivor craned his head to see the fish in Vili’s bucket. ‘Those small fries could hardly compare.’</p>
<p>‘Just watch. I’ll catch another fish, and it’ll be ten times the size of yours.’ Vili said.</p>
<p>‘I’d like to see you try.’ Eivor cast another line out. He soon caught another fish, though it was just a normal sized Bullhead.</p>
<p>He enjoyed the peaceful silence of Vili’s company, just the two of them waiting for their next catch.</p>
<p>‘Thank you for the feast, Eivor.’ Said Vili, after some time. ‘I missed having fun with you like this. It reminds me of our days in Norway.’</p>
<p>‘Our time alone last night wasn’t so bad either.’ He winked. He turned his head to plant a kiss when Vili suddenly pulled his fishing line.</p>
<p>The water splashed loudly from where the fish was hooked. A large shadow struggled about under the ripples of the river. It looked much larger than any fish Eivor had seen. Vili struggled to reel it in. ‘Eivor! I need help!’</p>
<p>Eivor grabbed the fishing line and helped Vili pull. The fish was strong, being able to contend the strength of two grown men. Sweat dripped down Eivor’s forehead as he fought against its might. It tried to veer left and right, but their pulling brought it closer to shore. Finally, it was just inches away from being caught.</p>
<p>Eivor turned his head to Vili. They locked eyes and nodded. They flung themselves backwards, using their body weight to pull the fish out of the water.</p>
<p>It worked. A fish as big a grown man flew in the air and landed on the pier. It splashed and flopped about. Its yellow scales, dotted with black spots outlined in white, glistened in the sun. Merton and Arth’s jaws would drop to the floor once they saw such a huge catch of the day.</p>
<p>‘See, Eivor. I told you I would catch the bigger fish.’ Vili said proudly.</p>
<p>‘And who was it who helped you reel it in?’ Eivor raised his brows.</p>
<p>‘But it was my line it got hooked on!’ They burst into laughter. ‘It seems whether we are hunting wild boars or catching fish, I am stronger when I am with you.’</p>
<p>‘We make a great team, don’t we?’ Eivor replied, smiling. He cast his gaze onto the spot in the river from where they reeled in the fish. The late morning sun made the flowing water sparkle. He hoped he could share more beautiful mornings like these with Vili.</p>
<p>‘You know, Vili,’ Eivor turned his head to him. ‘I told Randvi about us.’</p>
<p>‘You did?’</p>
<p>‘Why do you look so surprised?’</p>
<p>Vili looked off into the distance. ‘I thought of you so often in the time we were apart. Everything we’ve done these past few days hardly seems real. I never imagined you would return my feelings.’</p>
<p>‘What makes you think I did not feel the same for you back then?’ Eivor lowered his gaze to Vili’s lips. He cupped Vili’s cheek, palm grazing his dark beard, and leaned in for a kiss. ‘You are my best friend Vili. I wouldn’t have anyone else but you.’</p>
<p>‘Neither would I, Eivor.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>